


I’m in Love (with the shape of you)

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Joe, Feelings, Insecure Joe, M/M, Massage, People Being Assholes, Protective Rami, ben is a wonderful friend, lots and lots of feelings, top rami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: “This is what you do to me” Rami sucked in a breath as Joe squeezed his length gently.“Feel how hard I am for you. This is all you.”Rami removed Joe’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before placing it back on the bed sheets.Leaning forward, he pushed his hands up Joe’s chest, massaging gently.“Now these” Rami breathed “you know are my favourite.” He grinned at Joe before pinching both his nipples.Rami reassures an insecure Joe or a Mazlek Body Worship fic.





	I’m in Love (with the shape of you)

**Author's Note:**

> The last week or so has seen some, in my opinion, unnecessary criticism of Joe and it made me sad so I wrote this. Joe needs some love and who better to give it to him than Rami?
> 
> Umm also I wrote this instead of the next chapter of Dirty Water (oops) sorry!

Joe walked away from the bar feeling dejected and once again completely insecure. The words of the admittedly drunk guys next to him rang in his ears

“...........did you see him?”  
“What I wouldn’t give to..........”  
“The arse on him....... fucking hell”  
“............absolutely gorgeous”

And the one sentence that made his heart hurt;

“His supposed boyfriend is punching well above his weight”  
“What does he see in him? He’s won an Oscar........ he could have anyone......literally anyone.”

Joe placed the drinks on the table and looked over at the gang of guys watching Rami dance with Ben. They were leering at him and making inappropriate gestures. 

Joe and Rami both knew they would get some attention when they went out; having gone public with their relationship just after Rami won his Oscar. They’d never had any trouble. But it was becoming apparent that some people thought Rami deserved better than Joe, that he should be with someone equally as gorgeous and talented as he was.  
This wasn’t the first time Joe had heard comments like this and it fucking hurt.  
He knew he wasn’t as attractive as Rami and no way was he as good of an actor; but he’d always believed Rami was it for him. But maybe he wasn’t right for Rami? Maybe he should be with someone as famous as he now was? The seed of doubt that the press had planted a few months ago was growing and Joe didn’t know what to do.  
Except he did. He should talk to Rami, like he had done before; and Rami always reassured him, he treated Joe like a king and had never given him any reason to worry. But, this was happening more frequently and Joe felt like shit. 

Joe downed his beer and watched as Rami and Ben returned to their table, the assholes by the bar following Rami with their eyes. 

“You ok Joey?” Rami dropped down onto the bench next to Joe and kissed him, rubbing his upper arm, squeezing it gently before grabbing his beer. Joe stared at him. He was so beautiful. No. No, he was stunning; especially now he was flushed and sweaty from dancing.

“Wanna dance?” Ben asked before taking a long drink of his beer. 

“No thanks........I’m......tired” Joe muttered.

Rami glanced at Ben and then looked carefully at Joe; his hand on Joe’s thigh.  
He ducked his head to try and make eye contact with him.

“Joe, what’s wrong?” Rami tilted Joe’s face toward him. 

“I’m gonna.......” Ben pointed to the bathrooms as Rami looked over at him. He nodded quickly and mouthed a thank you as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. 

Ben loved going out with Rami and Joe when he was in New York; they always had fun and it was even better now that they didn’t have to hide their relationship.  
As he made his way to the bathroom past the now crowded bar, he heard a guy say Rami’s name. He stopped and pretended to send a text so he could listen. He had always been nosey and was protective of his friends. 

“.........someone needs to tell him to trade him in, I mean he’s nothing special. Rami Malek could literally have his pick of any guy in here.”

Joe.  
They were talking about Joe. 

Ben clenched his fists at his sides and barged past the prick talking about his friend. He nudged his shoulder into his back and watched amusedly as his beer spilt down his shirt. 

“Shit man I’m so sorry” he apologised quickly and went on his way to the bathroom. 

“Let’s go when Ben comes back yeah?” Rami was carding his fingers through Joe’s hair and it felt wonderful; but all Joe could think of was “not good enough, not handsome enough, could do better.”  
Round and round it went in his head until Ben came back and they all stood to leave.

The next morning Rami woke early; he found it hard to stay in bed unless sex was involved and Joe was sleeping, so he pulled on Joe’s soft grey tracksuit bottoms and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. He had a blissfully free day but needed to attend some party his publicist had asked him to go to in the evening. 

As he drank his tea he thought back to last night. Joe had been very quiet; which was worrying. Joe was never quiet. 

Something wasn’t right; he had been fine when they arrived at the bar. Sometimes people recognised them but no one had ever given them any trouble. Maybe when he had been dancing with Ben something had happened?  
He pushed open their bedroom door and saw that Joe was still sleeping. Rami could see tufts of his gorgeous auburn hair sticking out of the blankets. He smiled to himself, he was so fucking lucky. He would marry this man someday.

Rami knelt beside the bed; peeling back the blanket from Joe’s face.  
He wasn’t asleep.  
He had his eyes screwed shut, his face was blotchy and Rami could tell he’d been crying.  
His stomach dropped and he felt a lump rise in his throat. He hated it when Joe cried; when anyone cried, but with Joe it felt like someone was tearing his heart out.

“Baby” Rami whispered. His fingers gently traced Joe’s cheek, feeling tears that had yet to dry. 

“Joe, Baby........please talk to me.........what’s wrong?” He took a deep breath; trying to hold back tears that were threatening to escape his own eyes. 

Joe took a shuddering breath in and opened his eyes.  
Rami’s heart broke again as he saw Joe’s bloodshot eyes. The hazel of his irises stood out against his reddened rims; fresh tears ready to fall waiting in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh Joey” Rami gulped in air as he fought to not cry himself. He stood up and motioned for Joe to move over as he lay down next to him on the edge of the bed.  
Rami wrapped his arms around Joe, pulling him onto his chest and tucking Joe’s head into his neck; he tangled their legs together and gently stroking Joe’s back let their tears fall. 

Rami woke suddenly; his phone ringing somewhere in the bedroom.  
Extricating himself from Joe’s heavy limbs he climbed out of bed and started looking for his phone. It was probably just Marissa calling about the party; the party he really didn’t want to go to today.  
He felt woozy, he shouldn’t have slept again; but it was better than worrying about Joe. At least Joe had gotten some sleep; god only knew if he’d gotten any last night. 

When he finally found his phone in the en-suite, he saw two missed calls from Ben.  
He hit redial and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

“Rami?” Ben sounded half asleep too.

“Hey man. Sorry, just up. You ok?”

“Ummm yeah.......yeah I’m good. Ummmm is Joe ok?” Ben sounded concerned; but then Joe not being his usual self last night was pretty obvious to anyone that knew him.

“He’s still sleeping.............but no” Rami ran his hand through his hair and sighed  
“He’s been crying Ben. I don’t know why?”

“Listen mate....” Ben blew out a breath  
“Last night I heard some jerks saying stuff over at the bar........like about you and Joe .......... and........” Ben felt awful even repeating this stuff to Rami; he knew he was going to go mental.

“What? What did they say about Joe?”  
Rami demanded. He didn’t care what they said about him; but no one says anything bad about his boy.

“They said...... like........” Ben cleared his throat

“Ben” Rami sounded annoyed

“They said he wasn’t good enough for you. That you could have anyone. That you should trade him in. He’s nothing special.”  
Ben felt sick. Joe was one of his best friends and saying this stuff to his boyfriend was unbearable.

“Rami? You there?” Ben asked quietly

“He heard them” Rami whispered. “He must have heard them at the bar when he was getting our drinks. Remember, we were dancing? Shit. He heard them say stuff like that.”  
Rami’s stomach dropped, he ran a hand down his face.

“Ben I ll call you later ok? Thank you” he said.

“No problem........listen......look after him yeah?” Ben spoke softly 

“Always” Rami replied and hung up. 

Rami dropped onto the sofa; head in his hands.  
He knew this would hit Joe hard. It had happened before. He was always saying Rami was too gorgeous and talented for him; and it took Rami a long time to convince Joe that he only wanted him. Would only ever want him.  
But to have someone agree to those negative thoughts you had about yourself was just horrible.  
Everyone always thought Joe was happy and confident all the time; but as Rami had found out over the years, Joe was actually very insecure, especially about his looks. It mattered to Joe what people thought of him; and this would be hard to fix. 

Rami obviously thought he was the most amazing person on the planet, the most beautiful and the most kind hearted man he’d ever met; but sometimes it was hard for Joe to ignore the press, and assholes in bars who think they have a right to decide who Rami dates. 

He paced in front of their large sitting room window; overlooking the park.  
Rami would show him; that’s what he’d do. He’d show him how beautiful he was, how gorgeous and sexy he was, and how he turned Rami on like no one else ever had. 

He turned on his heel and marched quickly to their bedroom.

The late morning light was streaming into the bedroom through the occasional gap in the blinds; the summer breeze moving them back and forth.  
Joe was on his back, sprawled across the whole bed, blankets kicked down to just below his stomach, his arms angled up towards his head.  
The sunlight caused shadowy patterns to dance across the pale skin of his torso; making Rami’s stomach swoop. Joe looked so beautiful. And he was all his. All he’d ever want. He was gonna show Joe just how fucking gorgeous he was. 

Rami collected massage oil and a towel from their en-suite bathroom and placed it quietly onto the side of their bed along with lube. If this went the way he hoped then they would definitely be using that. 

He knelt on the edge of the bed, smiling at the peaceful expression on Joe’s sleeping face. Picking up Joe’s left hand, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of each finger; his eyes never leaving Joe’s, willing them to open.

Joe snuffled in his sleep as Rami kissed his palm and laid gentle kisses along his wrist. He left his lips on the thin skin there a moment to feel Joe’s pulse flutter.  
Rami’s lips moved of their own accord up Joe’s arm. His strong muscular arms that Rami adored. He loved that Joe could pick him up and carry him, or pin him against a wall as he fucked into him. Groaning at that thought, he licked the inside of Joe’s elbow, tickling slightly before moving up to his bicep.

“You bite me and I ll spank you” Joe murmured, eyes still closed. 

“Is that a promise?” Rami grinned.

Rami sucked the skin of Joe’s bicep into his mouth, biting down hard and delighting in the moan it pulled from him.

“I love these arms” Rami had straddled Joe and was now running his hands up Joe’s arms, squeezing his biceps. 

“I love what they can do” Rami murmured

Joe opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, his eyes were glassy with sleep.

“Really?......... What can they do that you like so much huh? .........Tell me” Joe’s voice cracked.

“They’re so strong” Rami whispered into Joe’s ear, his fingers now gently drawing circles into Joe’s shoulders.

“I love how you can hold me up” Rami breathed against Joe’s neck

“When?” Joes voice was low, and Rami knew he was worked up.

“Remember at the Oscars?” Rami kissed Joe’s jaw slowly feeling him nod quickly. He knew where this was going. 

“Remember that bathroom?” His kisses moved up to Joe’s cheekbone.

“Remember that wall you held me against?” Rami kissed Joe’s mouth gently, swallowing his groan at the mention of one of the best nights they’d ever had. 

“I love you so much” Rami whispered.  
“So, so much.”

Joe bucked his hips. Rami could feel how hard he was; his erection pressing up against Rami’s ass. He wanted nothing more than to sink down on that amazing cock and ride Joe with abandon. But that wasn’t the plan - he was gonna make Joe understand how much Rami wanted him.

Rami leant back and picked up the oil, Joe watching him carefully.  
He rubbed some oil between his hands and moved down the bed taking the blankets with him. Joe’s cock sprang free from the sheets; hard and leaking.

“Look at you” Rami bit his bottom lip. “So beautiful. And all mine.”  
Joe gasped, a blush high on his cheeks, his fingers scrabbling on the soft white sheets below him. 

Rami began to rub Joe’s toes and feet with his oily hands.  
“Love that you have such big feet” he waggled his eyebrows causing Joe to laugh “and that they aren’t stinky” he giggled. 

“They’re weird though. I have strange toes” Joe frowned and wiggled his toes in Rami’s hands.

“Hush. I’m doing the talking.......... and they’re not strange” Rami pressed a kiss to Joe’s big toe. 

Joe raised his eyebrows. Rami wasn’t usually so assertive in bed, preferring Joe to tell him what to do. This was a change and Joe had to admit he kinda liked it.

Rami ran his oil slick hands up Joe’s shins, moving his hands round and massaging his calves. 

“I love these muscles” Rami smiled as he squeezed Joe’s calves. 

“And your knees” He grinned as he gently rubbed the skin there “although,” he whispered “I prefer when they have carpet burn on them” Rami smirked at Joe, who rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh. 

“These thighs” Rami’s hands pressed into the muscles at the front  
“You know I love these.........” he pressed his fingers into the sensitive skin on the inside of Joe’s thighs  
“........and you know I love doing this”  
Rami licked a patch of lily white skin at the top of Joe’s thigh where it met his groin. He bit down hard and sucked, listening to Joe moan above him.

“Rami .........please” Joe whined, bucking his hips and grabbing Rami’s curls with one hand.

Rami hovered over Joe’s hard cock, he eyed it curiously; licking his lips.  
“I think I ll come back to this later” he informed Joe as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive head of his cock.  
Joe whimpered “Fuck” 

“What did I say?” Rami asked as he kissed up Joe’s tummy. 

“No talking.......” Rami reached up and placed one finger on Joe’s lips.  
“Just listen to me. Listen to what I’m saying yeah?”

Joe nodded, eyes half lidded; he was so turned on by this side of Rami.

“Your tummy is an excellent place to take a nap; your skin is so soft” Rami rubbed his face against the soft, pale skin;  
“It’s also the best place to do this”  
He laughed as he blew a raspberry on Joe’s tummy making him squeal and jerk his knees up, pinning Rami between them. 

Rami laughed “Any other time I’d be happy to stay here, but I have stuff to do Joey.”  
He shouldered his way out from between Joe’s legs and straddled him. The grey tracksuit pants were tented at the front from Rami’s growing erection.  
He took Joe’s hand in his, eyes locked with Joe’s he spoke quietly  
“Look Baby.......look”  
He brought Joe’s hand down to the front of his tracksuit pants and placed Joe’s hand over his cock.

“This is what you do to me” Rami sucked in a breath as Joe squeezed his length gently. 

“Feel how hard I am for you. This is all you.” 

Rami removed Joe’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before placing it back on the bed sheets.  
Leaning forward, he pushed his hands up Joe’s chest, massaging gently.  
“Now these” Rami breathed “you know are my favourite.” He grinned at Joe before pinching both his nipples.

“Arghhhh god.........Rami please........fuck”  
Joe bucked his hips, jostling Rami from his perch on Joe’s thighs.  
He’d always had sensitive nipples and Rami loved to play with them. Once, Joe came from just having his nipples played with and it was the hottest thing Rami had ever seen. 

Moving up Joe’s body; Rami placed both hands either side of Joe’s head. Their faces were so close, Rami could see the flecks of gold in Joe’s irises. He had the most beautiful eyes. Rami placed a kiss above both of them. 

“I think your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you” Rami whispered.  
“I love how you see the good in people and I love how you see me; you know me better than anybody.”

Joe smiled and started to speak but Rami stopped him with a kiss. His tongue licking into Joe’s mouth.  
“While I’m here” he said pulling back slightly “Your smile is contagious. It’s hard to be sad when you smile at me. It’s beautiful”  
“This mouth?” He placed a finger on Joe’s bottom lip and Joe bit it playfully before sucking it into his mouth.  
Rami groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure.  
“I think we are both aware of the magic this mouth is capable of huh?”  
“And this tongue. Your clever tongue. Always with something to say.........and most of the time it makes sense” Rami laughed as Joe pushed his finger out with his tongue and pouted at him.  
“But we mustn’t forget the other stuff this tongue can do either”  
Smiling wickedly, Rami brushed his thumb across Joe’s cheekbone and watched as Joe’s eyes turned impossibly darker with lust.

Rami nosed into Joe’s neck, licking and pressing sweet kisses; delighting in the scent of him.  
“You always smell so good baby. Like.........like......... I can’t describe it.” Rami was murmuring into the sensitive spot behind Joe’s ear making him shake with arousal.  
“You just smell like you...... like Joe....... and I love it” Rami scraped his teeth along the skin behind Joe’s ear, listening to him whimper. 

Rami then took Joe’s ear lobe into his mouth and sucked, he licked around the shell of Joe’s ear whispering as he went  
“Such a good listener, always there for anyone who needs to talk and I know one of your favourite things to listen to is ......”  
Rami ground his groin down against Joe’s, their cocks rubbing together, both moaning at the friction. Rami moaned right next to Joe’s ear; pushing his face into the pillow and grinding against Joe’s hip. 

“Joe...................ahhhhhhhh oh god Joe”  
Rami panted into Joe’s ear and continued to hump his hip as Joe’s hand made its way inside Rami’s tracksuit pants and squeezed his ass cheek.

“Fuck, I want you so bad” Rami breathed into Joe’s ear.

He sat up and immediately crashed his mouth against Joe’s. Joe panted into Rami’s mouth  
“Please sweetheart........... please..... I wanna.....”  
Rami bit Joe’s bottom lip, locking eyes with him.

“I’m not finished” was all he said as he got off Joe’s lap “turn over” he ordered.  
Rami watched as Joe’s gorgeous pert little ass came into view.  
He wasn’t entirely sure how he hadn’t come in his pants already. He was so hard; pressing the palm of his hand to his cock he hissed and bit down on his bottom lip.  
He could wait it out; this was all about his boy.

He placed a small amount of oil on his hands and sat straddling Joe’s bum.  
He massaged his back carefully, knowing Joe had injured his back on the set of Bo Rhap.  
“Does that feel ok baby?”

“Ohmygodyes” Joe’s words were slurred as the tension in his back melted away. 

“I love watching you do things from behind when you’re shirtless” Rami said reverently.  
“The way the muscles in your back move......does something to me.”

“Noted” Joe murmured and smirked as Rami giggled.  
He moved down the bed again and sat between Joe’s legs.

“I don’t really get to spend much time admiring this now do I?” He said as he massaged the soft globes of Joe’s ass. 

“Maybe today huh?” He asked as he reached for the lube. 

“Joe? Can I?” Rami knew he sounded tentative. It wasn’t that they’d never done this, but Joe usually topped. 

“Yes, fucking hell yes. You don’t have to ask. Fuck me Rami......please” Joe was panting already and shifting his hips on the bed, trying to get some friction on his cock. 

“I want......... I want you inside me...........wanna come.........come on your cock.”  
Joe thought about the last time Rami had fucked him. It had been a while ago; sex usually just seemed to end up with him fucking Rami.  
Rami had the most amazing cock and he remembered how he came untouched last time.

Joe groaned, Rami watching as he writhed on the white sheets. He placed a hand on Joe’s hip soothingly. 

“I got you Baby.........” he whispered; his thumb rubbing gently at the pale skin on Joe’s back. Rami bit his bottom lip and drew in a shaky breath as he watched Joe grip the pillow; his arms were bent, hands above his head, giving Rami an excellent view of his biceps. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight and he moaned softly.

“Christ, you are so gorgeous” Rami said as he lubed up his fingers

“I am so fucking lucky” he whispered, laying down on his tummy in between Joe’s legs.  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” pulling Joe’s cheeks apart Rami licked over his pink hole and watched as goosebumps erupted over Joe’s back. 

“Fuck........Rami” Joe bit into his bottom lip, stifling a moan as Rami pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle. He continued to lick around Joe’s rim and he pumped his finger in and out. 

Joe’s cock was trapped against the sheets, but the slight friction against it when he pushed back wantonly on Rami’s finger was heaven. Joe felt tears prickle his eyes as he felt Rami’s warm tongue run up his crack.

“Jesus Rami.........” Joe moaned as he gripped the pillowcase beneath his sweaty face. Rami was grazing his prostate with two fingers and Joe was gonna come.

“Hhhnnngggggg oh god yeah” he breathed  
“Feels so goooood......... Rami I’m gonna......”

Rami removed his fingers, wiping them on his tracksuit pants, huffing a laugh at Joe’s answering whine.  
“You’re so tight. Christ, I cannot wait to be inside you” Rami growled

“Want........ want you inside me.........now Rami....” Joe begged  
He pushed his ass back toward Rami as if to remind him what he was supposed to be doing.

“Patience baby” Rami quickly stood on shaky legs; his own arousal making him feel weak, and shucked his pants onto the floor.  
His heavy cock was dripping with precome as he lubed himself up, kneeling behind Joe and rubbing the head of his cock over Joe’s entrance. 

“Turn over” Rami tapped Joe’s ass  
“Wanna see your gorgeous face.”

Huffing, Joe turned on to his back, and Rami drank in the sight of his boy. Joe’s hair was sticking up, his face flushed and sweaty. Sweat pooled in his collarbones, Joe’s cock red and leaking onto his stomach. 

“Fucking hell baby” Rami jacked his cock as he stared openly at Joe.  
“I could come just looking at you.........you don’t know how beautiful you are.”  
He learnt over Joe and kissed him roughly, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips. Joe was panting and Rami knew he was desperate to be filled up; he’d felt like that himself many times. 

Rami pressed a sweet kiss to Joe’s nose and moved back, picking up Joe’s legs and hooking them over his shoulders.  
He lined himself up and pressed gently inside.  
Remembering how long it had been for Joe, Rami pushed in slowly; watching Joe’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort. When he’d bottomed out Rami gazed lovingly at Joe below him, his heart ready to explode with how much he loved this man. 

Joe banged his heel against Rami’s back  
“Move sweetheart........ please move”

Rami slowly pulled out, and pushed back inside Joe’s tight heat causing them both to moan loudly.

“Shit....... Rami you’re so hard....... Fuck that feels good” Joe was desperately trying not to touch his cock; tangling his hands in the sheets instead.

“Yeah? That’s because of you Joe. Look how hard.......hhhnnnnnggggg...........” Rami growled as Joe clenched around him.

“This is what you do to me. No one else........ fuuuuck........ no one else......just you.” Rami looked down at where he was splitting Joe open and almost immediately came. He slowed his thrusts and gently placed Joe’s legs on the bed. He needed to touch him, kiss him.

“Joe” he cupped Joe’s face in his hand as he continued to fuck slowly into him. His weight rested on one arm and he knew it would cramp eventually but he didn’t care.

“You feel so fucking good” he looked into Joe’s eyes.

“I can’t believe I get to do this with you.” He smiled tenderly at Joe who brushed his sweaty curls out of his face and whispered  
“I love you Rami.”

“Love you too baby.......... always have........always will.” Joe nodded imperceptibly and brought Rami down to kiss him.  
“Aaaaahhhh there!” Joe pulled his head back quickly shouting and bucking his hips.

“There?” Rami grinned swivelling his hips, changing the angle, making Joe whine.

“Oh my God! Yes............. yes.... there!”

Rami quickened his thrusts, Joe panting in his ear

“Don’t stop Rami........please don’t stop......... I’m so close.........gonna....”

“You gonna come baby?............... you gonna.........shiiiiiiit .......... you gonna come on my cock.......? Fuck........Joe.”

“Yes....yes....you’re gonna make me.......gonna come .......so ...hard.” Joe moaned seductively as his back arched off the bed. 

“Come for me baby.” Rami pleaded, desperately willing Joe to come first. He was so close.

Joe’s orgasm hit him like a train  
“Oh fuuuuuck..........yes Rami............yes I’m coming ........aaaaaarrrrggggghh.”  
He arched his back, muscles spasming as he spurted between his and Rami’s tummies.

“Yes....... baby.........fuuuuuck” Rami’s pace faltered as Joe clenched around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him. He bit hard into Joe’s left bicep as he came, muffling his moans and pulling hard on Joe’s soft hair. 

“Jesus Christ” he whispered as his body continued to twitch.

“Just Joe is fine” Joe huffed out a laugh, wrapping himself around Rami like an octopus and making Rami shriek. 

Joe sighed, head pillowed on Rami’s chest, his eyes still closed; body still riding it’s post orgasm high.  
Rami kissed the top of his head, nosing into his hair and inhaling the scent of sweat, and sex and Joe’s apple shampoo. 

“How did you know?” Joe asked; his fingers tracing Rami’s hip.

“Ben. He heard some guys at the bar. Same ones you did presumably?” Rami replied

Joe snorted “Nothing gets past him does it?” 

“He loves you” Rami laughed “As I do....but in a slightly different way.”

“Think I prefer your way” Joe smiled softly  
“I’ve been a complete idiot. I know I have, I just.............. I don’t want to lose you....... it scares me.” He pushed himself up so he was looking at Rami. 

Rami’s heart broke as he watched Joe fiddle with the edge of their white blanket, eyes downcast. 

“I’m sorry, I need to stop doing this..........but..........but.........you’re doing so well and........and I..........” 

Rami grabbed Joe’s hand and laced their fingers together  
“Baby, you don’t have to apologise......you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Yeah but I just worry......... I’m not as successful as you and I think people........they...........”

“Joe.” Rami interrupted Joe’s rambling thoughts 

“Joe. Look at me.” Rami squeezed Joe’s hand.  
Joe looked up, Rami smiling softly at his wary expression. 

“Baby I love you. I don’t think you understand quite how much” Rami looked down at their joined hands  
“I couldn’t have got where I am today without you and I know for a fact that I’m gonna need you more than ever over the next few months.”

He looked up at Joe who’s eyes looked wet with unshed tears.  
“I don’t want to do what’s coming next without you.”  
“I don’t want to do life without you.”  
Rami swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat  
“Baby, you’re it for me. I don’t want anyone else. I honestly don’t care what other people think.”

Joe closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Rami’s and deepening the kiss as he swung his leg over Rami’s hip, settling himself on Rami’s lap.  
Rami’s hands immediately found Joe’s thighs and gripped them tightly.

Joe gasped, pulling Rami closer, his hands tangled in Rami’s curls. 

“I love you so much” he breathed into Rami’s mouth.  
“It hurts sometimes y’know? Just how much I love you..........”  
Joe peppered kisses all over Rami’s face; feeling the tears run down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled tenderly at Rami, kissing the tip of his nose.

Rami felt like his heart was gonna burst. He had never, ever felt like this about anyone and there was no way he was ever letting Joe go.  
He sniffed, wiping his face and staring quietly at Joe’s handsome face.

“Did........did the stuff I said help....... when we were....y’know?” He waved his hand around.

Joe laughed, “Well yeah, I mean who doesn’t like hearing those things?”  
He grinned at Rami, “But y’know I’m still feeling a little.......... sad.........maybe I need to hear some more?”

Rami laughed; “C’mere then” he pulled Joe down by his shoulders and flipped them over; kissing Joe gently he asked,  
“So Mr Mazzello where would you like me to start?”

“Well I don’t seem to remember you mentioning these” Joe waggled his fingers in front of Rami’s face. 

“What would you have to say about them sweetheart?” Joe asked as he traced the pad of his index finger along Rami’s hole as Rami blew out a breath.

“I love.....love” he stuttered “how you know EXACTLY what you’re doing with them” Rami closed his eyes and groaned; pushing back on Joe’s finger murmuring,  
“So you just go right on ahead and show me baby.”


End file.
